1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates essentially to a method of gauging or standardizing a liquid meter, in particular a volumetric meter.
It is also directed to a gauging or standardizing device for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the step of gauging or standardizing a liquid meter aims at allowing to adjust the value of liquid volume indicated on the meter to the true value of liquid volume which has actually flown through the meter.
This gauging or standardizing step may be performed on those volumetric meters as well as on those meters with a turbine which are presently found on the market.
It is already known to carry out the gauging by means of a piston moving between two stationary positions within a cylinder and which generates a volume compared with an interpolated value of the volume shown on the meter.
This system however suffers from an inconvenience in particular in the case of volumetric meters since the method of interpolation is inconsistent with the desired gauging accuracy.
There are moreover known gauging systems with a piston sliding within a cylinder connected to the meter and the volume of which may be divided in order to be adapted to or to match a predetermined value of the volume read on the meter.
Such a system however does not allow to achieve the gauging accuracy sought in view of the lack of cylindricity of the cylinder in which the piston is sliding and also because of the operational distorsion which exists between the measuring member of the meter and the volume indicator of this meter and this in the case of the volumetric meters which are generally provided with a kinematic drive chain or line with a trouble or disturbances generating gearing and on which is generally provided a control system allowing to adjust the value of the volume read on the indicator of the meter to the true value of the liquid volume which has moved through this meter.